User talk:Will Pittenger/Archive 1
Re:New Management That's nice, I've been controling the Gaiapedia for awhile, but why do I need to help at the moment? Dantman (Talk) 00:19, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :Oh... I never was a part of this wiki. I was just the one who helped with a CSS fix on one of your pages. Check my contributions, that was the one thing I actualy did here. Dantman (Talk) 00:30, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::Announcements on a Forum or an announcements page work best for that... Take a look at memory-alpha's way, or on our main page. Dantman (Talk) 00:42, 26 September 2006 (UTC) For the Headding, gimme another page with the problem and I'll see what I can fix. The Wookepedia uses templates to do the whole eras thing. Gimme a image for Artist, Album, and Song. Unless you want something more complex. I'll build the templates now to show you. Dantman (Talk) 18:36, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :Ok, goto your sandbox (Christian Music:Sandbox) a demo of the system is there. Just upload the 3 images and I can switch them to use the propper images. And add the Template:Typecasting template as it instructs on the pages. Dantman (Talk) 18:58, 30 September 2006 (UTC) ::You can't change the size of a externaly loaded image. You need to upload an icon for each the album, single, etc... And if you're wanting it that way you speak of. Then I need to know how your Naming for the different pages goes. I think it may be possible to use the #ifexists function to make the buttons only display when a page with that type of other media exists. But depending on the way you name the pages, you may need to request to have the String Functions installed on your wiki. Dantman (Talk) 03:10, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :::When you use the normal format the link links to the image. To link to another page without installing a special extension we half to use external embedding to embed the image inside of a link. Otherwise we can't link where we want it to. So the images half to be uploaded at the correct sizes. Dantman (Talk) 10:15, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Well just use google images to search for some icons you like and just resize them to a standard size you like. Then upload them. And what's your naming style. Dantman (Talk) 01:04, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Fair-use always works well for me. 85% of the images from our site are copyrighted from one Biz... Just check what the image is licensed under, you're the one picking them. Dantman (Talk) 01:30, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::You can draw them if you want. I'm working on other exterior projects. Whenever you get ahold of iamges you like and know how the naming convention will differ between Albums, Single, Sheets, etc... then I can help. Dantman (Talk) 05:13, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::Nope, but try the wikimedia commons. You can use any image there. Dantman (Talk) 05:17, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Nothing that I know of... I havent even been there. Dantman (Talk) 21:23, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Hidden tracks Do hidden tracks get their own page? Jesussaves 01:39, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Old images Here's a list of old images that were named incorrectly: ‎Image:Album Art-Worship God.jpg ‎Image:Christmascover.jpg Image:Godcover.jpg Image:Live worship cover.JPG Image:Praycover.jpg ‎Image:RSJ-RefreshMyHeart.jpg Image:Transform cover.jpg Image:Rebecca St. James album cover.jpg Jesussaves 18:12, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Don't use I remember reading something about MediaWiki not using and in it's current syntax. and are usualy only used in HTML for tables which have a header and footer that don't change, but have a body who's content changes through pages. ```` :I don't like Winter anyways. It's coded using regex matches instead of the actual parser that should be used. I'm building my own extension using ParserFunctions as a base. I've Got the expr extended so it also has the ability to use floor and ceil(ing), and setVar and Var work for creating and displaying specially defined local variables. I also have parserHooks (Parserfunctions use or while hooks are ) for repeat(Repeats the expression a set number of times) and do(repeats the expression while the while condition is true, or while the until condition is false, (Also has start so it works like a for, while, and until statement combined)) And I use calls on the Parser instead of hand made things to do things, so you can actually place setVar and var inside a loop and it will properly change at the correct time instead of all at once. I'm actually considering adding a extra function to it, that disables ParserFunctions so that ParserFunctions can be installed but be inactive when you use this one that's basicly a upgrade of ParserFunctions. Dantman (Talk) 02:50, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know when any of my completion plans are. Dantman (Talk) 06:38, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Switchfoot I'm sorry, but that is a little confusing. Switchfoot does not have an album named Switchfoot, and no other band has an album named Legend of Chin. I understand that both are possibly but I thought none of that was necessary due to the fact that with just these Christian bands the album titles and the like are narrowed down to just those having to do with Christian music. But I am sorry, I did not know. Thanks for the updates.JesusFreak89 21:39, 21 November 2007 (UTC)JesusFreak89 Relient K Trust me, they are a Christian band. I will provide some things. Their song Deathbed chronicles a man as he goes through his life and ends with him accepting Jesus. I love the end of it, it has Jon Foreman as Jesus and then ends with the words, "For I am love... I am love... I, I am love." It's a really amazing song.JesusFreak89 23:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC)JesusFreak89 :Yeah, sorry, I mean to convert some but don't have the time right when I do it.JesusFreak89 16:58, 1 December 2007 (UTC)JesusFreak89 Thank you! I am pleased to be here and am glad that someone is willing to teach me the ropes, if you will, about this site. Thanks again!--God'sGirl94 22:11, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Check Okay. Where are you at for vacation? If you don't want to tell me that's okay. It's probably private anyway. I was just curious.--God'sGirl94 15:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Cool!!!!! Have fun!! ;-)--God'sGirl94 13:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Image Sourcing Hey! I just wanted to know, how wxactly you put a source on an image? I can't seem to find out how. This site is a lot different than Wookieepedia. Master Fredcerique Master Fredcerique 12:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Are you still in Florida?--God'sGirl94 13:40, 22 April 2009 (UTC) cool.--God'sGirl94 (Talk) 00:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Changes to credits I will try to make the changes you requested if I can figure out how to make the templates work... It is not my area of expertise and the first attempt didn't turn out as I expected. Also I probably am the DNS number you mentioned. I put in information about "The Lord's Supper' by John Michael Talbot the same evening I worked on Light Eternal. I will try to make the changes there as well. --Revsmitty 22:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC)Galen Changes to Light Eternal I have tried to make edits to the Album information to fit into the templates. Unfortunately the titles used on the album don't match up well to the templates. I left the original information on the page until you have had a chance to look at it and make suggestions.--Revsmitty 05:01, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Lost copy of Will, I lost the CD of FIRST CALL: GOD IS GOOD, I still have the case, any ideas on how I can get my hands on another CD? Copyrighted 1989 Word Music, Distributed A&M records, Thanks--JanetteH 19:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Reorganizing and customizing Hey! It's me, Master Fredcerique! I just want to bring up the fact that having the artist name, album, and song title in every article title is kind of ugly and clangy looking. I know I'm not the only one that thinks this. If it's alright, I'd like to share a couple of ideas on how we may be able to fix this problem. First off, we could create a template that would go at the top of an article that has a similar title to other articles. This template would have a link to a disambiguation page. For instance, "Casting Crowns" would take you to an article on the band. Then you could click the link at the top to take you to either a disambiguation page or, if there's only one article with a similar title, that article, in this case Casting Crowns' first album. We could than include this template on every article with a title similar to that of "Casting Crowns". The article on the band, though, would be considered the main article with that title, so it wouldn't have "artist" after the title. Also, this wikis infoboxes and templates don't look particularly professional. I say we create some new ones that look neater and more like those of Wikipedia and Wookieepedia, but with our own style, so we can still be original. Anyway, those are just some ideas I'm throwing out there. Please consider them, though. Good luck on running this wiki. You're doing a good job. Thanks! Master Fredcerique 01:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :*Hey! Thanks for letting me try the template thing. I'll see what I can do. By the way, I'm sorry if you took offense to the whole " infobox" thing. I wasn't making a statement about your art. I saw it as something that could be improved, you can't do everything (though you're sure doing a good job right now!). I just thought I'd help out. Anyway, good luck and God bless. Master Fredcerique 03:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :*The template would say something along the lines of "This article is on the band. You may be looking for their first album." Here is a link to an article on Wookieepedia that has a similar template (I'm don't know much about templates, but I'm learning). ::*Done! I hope you like it and find it useful. I just used the soft redirect template and changed the text. The example is for an article with only one other similarly titled article. For ones with more than one, the text would say, "This article is on "whatever". You may be looking for another use of the word(s)." "Another use of the word(s)" would be a link to a disambiguation page. This last one only goes on articles where one is in a way superior to the other similarly titled articles. I.e. The article on the band Casting Crowns would be superior to the articles on similarly titled albums and songs. If none of the articles are superior, then Casting Crowns would take you to a disambiguation page. I.e. If all the similarly titled articles are on songs, then typing in the name of the song would take you to the disambiguation. The only times "artist, "song", etc. would be used at the end of the title is if the article is inferior to the superior article, or if there is no superior article. Superior articles would not have anything extra in (). You could also title articles on albums and song without also incuding Artist/Album/Song in the title. It would just take the name of the album or song alone. This would be a lot neater and less clangy. I hope that all came out right. God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::*Oh yeah! This might help. Here is a list of articles from most to least superior. #Companies #Artists/People #Albums #Songs #Concerts ::*I agree. The infobox looks horrible. It is a working progress. I am using one page for both projects, the infoboxes and the redirect templates (the infoboxes work for now, so they are not my priority). Now, about the template, articles with more than one other similarly titled article, such as Sierra, would contain the text that links to a disambig page (see my last message). If you were to type in the word "Sierra" in the search box, it would take you to the disambig page. In this case, all of the articles would contain something in (), such as "Sierra (Artist). If there are only two articles in question, than you would use the template you saw on my page. The article on the superior topic (see list of superiority above) would not have anything in (). The inferior topic's article would have something in (). If there are many articles that are not superior to any of the others in question, then typing in "Sierra" would take you to a disambig page. Notice this is not the real case because the article on the artist is superior to that of the album and song. And another thing, you said Michael had one song that appeared on multiple albums. I figured there would only be one article on the song, and any variations, remixes, etc. Would be covered on that article. If I am wrong, please tell me so I can start creating articles on remixes. ::*Now for article titles. I think you misunderstood me. I was saying that the title of an article on a song would only contain the title of the song, nothing else. This would change if the song was named after the artist, album, or is coincidentally titled the same as another artist's song. In the case of a self-titled song or song named after an album, the word "song" would be in () in the title. If it was titled the same as another artist's song, then it would have the name of the artist in (). I hope that clears things up. I hate confusion. Anyway, good luck and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::*I understand completely. I guess this means my next project is working on the infoboxes. Anyway, thanks for the time and thanks for listening (or reading). I agree that if it works fine, than you shouldn't try to fix it, so I will continue to edit and create new pages with these rules in mind. Nice conversation. Good luck and God bless. Master Fredcerique 05:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome message Hi, I'm just here doing maintenance. A wiki that really needs help is - Wikia:Christian rock Wiki, (sorry I can't get it to link correctly), with only 7 articles, where I've also done some maintenance. You might like to have a look at Wikia:Christianity where there are only 2 users including myself, (I'm an Admin. at this site) and WikiChristian where I'm also an Admin. Kathleen.wright5, 00:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Hey! I think someone is creating useless, unnecessary articles, just to warn you in case you didn't notice. Here they are: Hello Music Lopsa, Аренда серверов хостинг. Replies Sorry about the naming. I've read it and will follow that from now. Also, I do not think I have copyright permission for the Tim Hughes image, so please delete it. I will find another one I can use. I am not User:216.46.153.66; I have no idea who that is. Theboy1001 17:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) LifeMusic Wiki Hey! Just wanted to invite you to LifeMusic Wiki. I don't mean to pull you away from this wiki, I just didn't want you to be left out. The wiki's real active and the skin is real good, thanks to Darth Stabro. I think you'd like it. What do you say? Master Fredcerique 22:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) LifeMusic Answers Hey! Just wanting to let you know that there is now an answer site for Christian music, if you wanna join. We're partners with LifeMusic Wiki, so every page needs to have a link to the article on that site. However, we wouldn't mind if you actually linked to this site also. In fact, the more sites linked, the better. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Oops! The address is http://christianmusic.answers.wikia.com. Master Fredcerique 03:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Large breasted pornstars - please delete I've deleted the text on the above page, could you please delete it. Please don't make me an admin, I'm busy being an admin and editor at other wikis. Kathleen.wright5 01:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) quick question for you A trade publication is writing a story about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles, and they wanted to know if we had any users who might be interested in talking to them about their experiences with Wikia. Is this something you would be interested in doing? If so could you please email me at sena at wiki-inc.com. I'll need your Name, Email, Phone number and geographic location. Thanks for your time, and please let me know either way. Sena 16:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :a quick note from our PR person, 1) Wikia won't give personal contact info to a reporter. I can arrange an interview where we use a dial in number and everyone dials into the call. We do need their real name and most likely the city/state where they live. They may be asked their profession, but that can be vague ("I'm in finance." "I'm in education." etc..) 2) The interview will focus on why they like using Wikia sites and what motivates them, keeps them engaged, etc. 3) From a time investment standpoint, the call with me will be about 30 minutes, and the call with the reporter will take 15-20 minutes. 4) I will be on the call with the reporter and can "shield" them if needed. That said, I've worked with this reporter before, and find him to be professional and above board, and don't expect any probing questions. Plus, he's very positive about Wikia. If this is OK with them, I can then spend time discussing the details of the interview via phone. let me know if this is something you could help with. Sena 18:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Merging wikis Hey Will! 'sup! Umm....I was wonderin' if maybe we could merge all the info on this wiki to LifeMusic Wiki in order to make one wiki on all things Christian music. I don't know if I could grant you any rights except rollback, but we would still love to have you. Just an idea. Think about it. God bless! Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 19:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *I totally understand. But, just saying, LMW doesn't say something nice about every artist. In fact, I created a Statement of Faith page that defines Christianity on our wiki (mainly Protestant). I also created a Who We Support page that states artists that become immoral are not supported by our wiki. But, anyway, that was just so you don't get the wrong image of LMW. But yeah, I would like to share copyrights and stuff. I actually would like to make as many deals and agreements with this wiki as possible. I actually had an idea for a friendly competition between our two wikis. It would involve each wiki electing an article to represent it. Judges would determine which article is of higher quality. This may sound lame, but idk. Just throwing out ideas. Thanks for reading. God bless you and this wiki. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 01:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Oh, and what is this wiki's mission? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 02:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Hey! Y'all need a Facebook page. LMW has one, and we would love to be partners on FB. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 01:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) A couple questions Hey man. I was wonderin' if I could create an article on LifeMusic Wiki, as we have one on this wiki at LMW. I was also wonderin' if I could add an "Interwiki links" section with links to other wikis like LifeMusic Wiki, WikiChristian, Christianity Knowledge Base, etc. And also, I just remembered that I was working on an infobox before I left. Man that was forever ago. Maybe I'll start working on it again soon. I plan on working on both Christian music wikis a lot pretty soon. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 23:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Lighten Up - Barry McGuire Hey, I tried to edit the page, but I have no idea what I'm doing. I have a list of the session players as well. Sorry for messing up the page. Jyroflux 05:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Jyroflux Lighten Up - Barry McGuire - pt 2 Will, There was no listing of 'mastered by' for the album. I did upload the album cover before: http://christianmusic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Barry_McGuire-Lighten_Up.jpg I uploaded the cover for Seeds by Barry McGuire at the same time. I'll try to add the written by credits this weekend. Jyroflux 06:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Jyroflux Lyrics Ummm....I was just checking the site randomly and found that you removed the lyrics in an article due to possible copyright violations. Just to let you know, Wikia has permission to post lyrics in their articles. Master Fredcerique 02:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) *I really can't say. All I know is I remember reading it somewhere. Not to mention, Wikia hosts LyricWiki, and they advertise the wiki a lot because it's one of Wikia's biggest. They have lyrics on everything, so.... Master Fredcerique 18:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) **Not to mention I've had people from Central Wikia check LifeMusic Wiki for spotlight requests, and they never said anything. We have lyrics on dozens of articles and plan to have the lyrics to every Christian song ever. Master Fredcerique 18:11, November 15, 2010 (UTC) LMW friends Hello Will. We've started a new project over at LifeMusic Wiki called "Official Friends of LifeMusic Wiki". I was wondering if this wiki might want to be an "Official Friend". Basically what we do is we add a link to this wiki on our Main Page. Master Fredcerique 21:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC)